


You to Believe In

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prank Calls, Shane is an Asshole, ryan believes in everything, shyan, skeptic believer, steven is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: Shane Madej decides to call up a number he found on a conspiracy website, only to fall for the boy on the other end."I'd rather eat rocks than show 'respect' to someone who's spent their free time writing the timeless masterpiece, 'Aliens: Grey or Green?'"





	You to Believe In

Shane Madej didn't know how he ended up in this situation; with anxiety threatening to swallow his heart whole, as he waited for someone he had fallen head over heels for in the span of just one month. 

His usual calm confidence had left him alone hours ago, and now his palms were getting sweatier, and _sweatier,_ as he tried to find perfect way to _stand_ , something that'd make him look aloof, yet interested and approachable. 

Shane checked the time. _Still twenty minutes to go._ He hated himself for arriving this early, but there was nothing he could do: he had completely lost his cool.

But it wasn't his fault, no, not at all. If he had to blame someone for all of this, it would be Steven _fucking_ Lim.

Why?

 

Well, to say Shane was a bit of a skeptic when it came to the supernatural would be a major understatement, and Steven, having had to deal with him constantly making fun of everything out of the ordinary, was getting pretty tired of it.

"You're a total jerk, you know that?" Steven said, as he watched Shane laugh his ass off at another site of 'Supernatural Evidence' he had come across.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you believe in all of this nonsense," Shane said, as he tried to control himself from having another laughing fit.

"Well — no, not _all_ of it, but I just think we should keep an open mind about things! And especially, I think we should at least be a bit _respectful_ —"

"Be respectful to _what_ , Steven? I'd rather eat rocks than show 'respect' to someone who's spent their free time writing the timeless masterpiece, 'Aliens: Grey or Green?'," Shane said, staring at his phone and grinning, "And by the looks of how long this thing is, I'm starting to think they've got _too much_ free time on their hands. I honestly don't get how people can even seriously, unironically believe in these things."

Steven sighed, frustrated, "Fine, you know what, Shane? Why don't you just _call_ them and ask for yourself?"

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know. Call the person that made the site and ask them for yourself why they believe what they believe. Easy."

Shane took a moment to process what Steven had said, and hummed in curiosity.

"You know what? I think I will. It's some dude; Ryan Ber— Bergara? Well, he _did_ give out his number publicly on the site and he _did_ say to contact him if I had any new 'evidence'."

"Cool. So you go do that."

"Aren't you gonna ask what _new evidence_ I have?"

"No."

"WELL I HAVE EVIDENCE THAT THIS IS ALL _BULLSHIT_."

 

A few nights later, Shane found himself dialing the aforementioned number. 

He was bored beyond belief, but it was 3 am in the morning, so he decided that _hey, there's no better time to bother someone than at 3 am._

The phone rang, but no one picked up. So him being the asshole that he was, decided to call again. 

A voice, which Shane would later go on to describe as the most soothing, beautiful voice he had ever heard, but was currently sounding _riddled_ with sleep and confusion, answered.

"Mmmhello?"

"Heya buddy. So listen, I was just lookin' through your site and I had some questions about uhh... _ghosts_?"

There was a silence.

"It'sthreeam," the boy mumbled, cutely. Shane did not want to use the word 'cute' to describe this, however, but it made him smile. "Oh god, are you one of the men in black?" He heard the boy ask, worry in his tone, probably still half asleep. 

Shane burst out laughing.

"No, no. I don't own any suits. I just was just looking through your website, got bored, and thought, hey, maybe a discussion on the Loch Ness monster will cheer me up."

_"But it's three am."_

"What better time than three in the morning to talk about the great spirits? Eh? Eh?" Shane egged on, even though he started to feel a lingering guilt creep up his spine.

After all, he _had_ called up an unknown guy he happened to come across on the internet at 3 am, just to harass him for a while. If he got to shit on his 'spooky beliefs' in the process, that'd be a bonus. _Oh god, what if this was just a little kid? Was he now just bullying little kids in the middle of the night? Had he really sunk that low?_ Shane hadn't thought this through.

"Ah, that's completely true," the boy— Ryan, was it? — said, sounding completely wide awake all of a sudden, "Now, what did you wanna know?"

Shane smiled to himself. He could almost _hear_ the excitement that had built up in Ryan's previously sleepy tone.

"You sounded like you were dying a few seconds ago."

"Well, _I'm_ not the one to be blamed for that, I think," Ryan said cheekily, "And... no one has really called me up yet. So you're like, caller number one for my site."

"Finally! Something to brag about to my friends."

For the first time ever, Shane Madej heard Ryan Bergara laugh. It was more of a wheeze,  followed by a bunch of giggling, and it made Shane laugh too.

It was infectious.

"So what did you even wanna talk about that you called me up so urgently?" Ryan asked, and Shane could hear him yawn on the other end. It was adorable.

"Well...I was kinda hoping to tell you that your entire site is full of shit..."

Ryan wheezed, laughing hard.

"...But now I feel like a monster. Well, if they existed, anyway. I'm sorry."

"Sometimes the monsters that we think are around us... live within us," Ryan said, wisely, "And they _do_ exist. There's plenty of proof—"

Ryan yawned again. Guilt clenched Shane's heart, and he wanted to punch himself.

"How about I... prove you wrong... tomorrow?" Shane said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

 _Why did I just say that?_ Shane thought to himself. Flirting with this random boy was not something he had planned on doing, but then again, things never really seemed to fall to plan.

"Well, I did put this number out there on the internet, so I guess you have a right to."

"Good, then I will."

"Uhm... alright. Haha, this is honestly the weirdest thing to have happened to me this month — I'm 90% sure that you're probably a serial killer at this point."

"The only thing I've ever killed is my dreams," Shane deadpanned, and Ryan laughed again, "But, what the hell happened to you _last month_?"

"I went on a haunted ship and saw a ghost throw toothpaste across the room."

"You... _saw_ the ghost?"

"Of course not, they're invisible."

"... Right."

"Yup."

"Am I weirder than the ghost?" Shane asked.

"Eh, well, I'd put you guys on the same boat."

"More like you'd put us on the same _ship_ , am I right?"

"Oh my god, that was terrible."

The both of them laughed.

"Okay, okay. Well, I'll go get some sleep now. Good night ... uh..."

"Shane Madej, baby."

 _Fuck,_ Shane had done it again. What was wrong with him?

Ryan was quiet for a moment.

"Uhm, alright, Shane Madej. Night."

"Good Ni—"

Before Shane could say it properly, Ryan cut the call.

Even though Shane couldn't help but think that he'd completely freaked his new acquaintance out with his advances, he swallowed his pride and called Ryan again the next day.

And the day after that. And the day after that day. And for every single day that came next.

Steven only found out about it all when he accidentally overheard Shane talking (very fondly) to someone named 'Ry' in the middle of work. About _Bigfoot_ , nonetheless.

It didn't take Steven more than a few minutes to connect the dots.

"You're talking to Ryan Bergara?"

"Mm hmm."

"The conspiracy nut job from that site?"

"That's rude, he's not a _nut job_."

Steven stared at Shane, his eyes wide, and for the first time, unbelieving.

He tried again.

"You still think demons and aliens are all bullshit?"

"Well — here's the thing... uhm — Ryan, he seems to really believe in this stuff. And he's a smart, logical guy. So there's gotta be something to them—"

"Oh my fucking god you're in love," Steven said, realization hitting him in full force.

"No! No... well, maybe... I..." Shane sighed, looking away, "I just, really, really think that he's a cool person. He's like, only four years younger than me, and he's so hilarious! And..."

A smile threatened to form on Steven's lips, but he suppressed all emotion. He wouldn't let himself laugh at his dumb friend when he was finally being so honest. Even though it was pretty funny.

"And?" Steven encouraged Shane to go on.

"He... agreed to meet me tomorrow..."

_"Holy shit."_

_"I know."_

 

And here Shane was, dressed up in his best casual clothes, hair done perfectly, teeth brushed thrice. 

Waiting for a boy that believed in everything there was to believe; _someone that made him want to believe too._

"Uhm — Shane?"

Shane immediately turned around, a little too quickly, and almost knocked into the person behind him.

A stranger with beautiful eyes, soft hair, _really sexy muscles_ ; and a voice Shane wanted to hear _over_ and _over_ again.

"Sorry! Sorry — R-Ryan?"

Ryan was already wheezing, and Shane wondered if he'd go blind if he kept staring directly at the sun like this.

Ryan looked up at Shane, grinning. Shane felt his heart flutter.

"Hey."

"...H-Hey."

**Author's Note:**

> i messed up about a billion times writing this, idk how i feel about it,,,,
> 
> move closer to me on tumblr: northeasting.tumblr.com


End file.
